A Story Behind Hidden Eyes
by Colors of Summer
Summary: When you think about it, everyone has secrets of the past. Stories based on multiple things revolving the characters of KagePro by Jin; the songs, novel, manga, spoils, and theories. Warning of character deaths and abuse of different sorts. Finished with the gang, so now Hiyori's chapter is up!
1. Ayano's Family

_**Well, this is a repost from my dA account. I don't own Kagerou Project, and this is based off of Ayano's Happiness Theory. I strongly encourage you to watch if you haven't already! I don't own KagePro, all rights go to Jin (Shizen No Teki-P)[Natural Enemy-P; bet you know where that -P name came from xD]. **_

My name is Tateyama Ayano. I have a simple life and a simple family. My mother is an archeologist, and my father is a teacher. Both of them love kids very much, but I'm an only child. One day, my mother got an idea.

"We're going to start a foster home!" she said excitedly one morning.

"Whaaaaaa-" father and I replied at the same time. my mother was known to come up with ideas out of the blue like this.

"That's right," she said, pointing a finger to us. "And no objections! Somewhere, out in the world, a child needs us, and we're going to give them a great family and a happy life!"

While father talked to her about this, I sat at the table and forked my eggs. So there were kids who didn't know about happiness? I stood up suddenly, with enough force to make both my parents jump. "I'm going to be the best onee-chan* ever!" I smiled and looked at them, my dad smiled slightly, my mom blinking before smiling back. For some reason, I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes...

Some weeks later, we found a bigger house in the city for our orphanage. It was a big red house with a lot of space. I brought a bunch of toys; some of mine and some donations from my classmates and set them in the play room. I was working hard to make it look nice and neat even though my hands were trembling from excitement. My mom had left earlier today to pick up my new siblings. Soon enough, the sound of the door opening filled the quiet house. I stood and watched my mother lead three children inside.

"Alright, everyone," my mother began. "Ayano's your onee-chan now, so get along with her, okay?" She smiled and left the four of us alone to get acquainted.

I looked at the children as they sat down in a half circle around me. A quick look at them made one thing obvious. They each had bright red eyes. The tallest was a boy with ash blond hair and eyes that reminded me of a cat. He watched the others with a bored expression. The next was a timid boy with long brown hair that covered his eyes. He sat hugging his knees and stared at the floor as if afraid to look at anyone else. The last was a girl with choppy cut green hair, although the way she was dressed with boys clothes and the bruises from fights made it less obvious, her long eyelashes and creamy skin gave it away. One thing that was for sure was that they had never met each other, as neither of them seemed to want to be here. Well, now was my chance to be a great onee-chan!

"Well, you guys know my name, what's yours?" I smiled and waited for an answer, only to be met with awkward stares and silence. I continued to try to get them to stay something - anything at all. Suddenly, the burnet spoke up, catching everyone by surprise.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" he ask, his head still low. "We're just monsters."

I got an idea then. Picking up a story book with a hero wearing red, I showed him the book. "Look, red is the color of the hero, so there's no need to be afraid, okay?" I smiled and set the book down, determined to get them to have some fun. I got a few blocks and started to build a house. "Let's make a really tall tower!"

I was met with silence.

"Okay... Do you guys wanna draw?" I asked and held up a sketch book.

Silence again. I stood up and thought about what they would find fun... Ahh, I'm playing onee-chan again, aren't I? Suddenly, I noticed the three of them looking at the book and got another idea. "Okay, look here!" I spoke up, my red muffler wrapped around my neck like the hero in the story. "We'll be like secret agents!" Immediately, their faces lit up, eyes glowing with happiness. I smiled back.

I promise to be the best onee-chan ever!

Little did I know, our world of happiness wasn't going to last long. As if conspired to be, everything slowly came crashing down. By the time I noticed, I realized there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Madder red, please! Don't bring ruin to anyone else's future," I thought as I stood on the roof of the school. My red scarf swayed in the wind as I thought back to my family. Mom, dad, the trio, and my friends; Takane-san* and Haruka, Shintarou too...

This is my lonely plan.

_Now that I'm gone, I wonder if those little heroes are still having fun, laughing and getting along with each other. I'm sure they're upset with me, but... I wonder if I was able to be a good enough "onee-chan" for them._

_Please remember the word I enjoyed, 'happiness' can be a curious thing, even allowing you to love tomorrow. So, I hope you can all learn to love and be happy, as I will always watch over you, so thank you._

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's kind of short... The next few might not be... -.- anyways, I'm out for now! Next up, Kido's story! I'm kind of scared to write it... You'll see why later. Tootles for now!_**


	2. Kido's Past

_**It's Kido's turn! Okay, to start out, 'Kido' is actually a **_**last**_** name. It means something like wooden door. Her first name (and I'll be using variants of that name depending on who is talking to her, so bear with the nicknames, please!) is Tsubomi, meaning flower bud. Explains a lot, right? XD. I have a feeling this may get long… ONE THING I MUST SAY: This may have the following, either mentioned vaguely or written out in detail! Child abuse; mentally, physically and/or sexually, trauma, spoils, theories and madness. Don't like? Don't read. I warned you!  
Don't own KP, only the random extras I put in. Tray (Trasuji Suoh) belongs to a friend (last name to OHSHC), who doesn't have a FF, and I didn't ask permission… Sorry!**_

_**Please review! It would help my writing a lot!**_

It was another one of those 'parties' that father had gone to, taking his two daughters along like usual. His eldest had already gone and started up a conversation with a group of other children. His youngest, however, was standing against the wall of the building, watching the adults make agreements over work and the children bragging about the accomplishments their parents made as if they had helped make it happen. It was all so boring and pointless. The youngest sighed.  
It wasn't that she was ugly or stood out too much, but the other parents wouldn't allow their children to talk to her. Her mother had dressed her up and made her look pretty in a blouse and a frilly skirt, but still; no one would come to talk to her. Well, minus one boy. Seeing that she was alone, he ran over, all smiles, and greeted her as if she were his old friend.  
"Hi Tsubomi-chan! How are you?" He held his hand out for her to shake. "My name is Trasuji, but everyone just calls me Tray."  
She stared at his hand. Sure, people knew who she was, but that's what kept them away. Of course, she knew his family as well. "Suoh-san, what are you doing?" His grin got bigger, if that was possible.  
"You don't have to be so formal! I'm just having a friendly chat!" She sighed.  
"You'll get in trouble."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then I'm staying!"  
"Go back to your friends."  
"What if I don't want to?" Before she could respond, his mother stormed over and grabbed the boy. "Mother! What's wrong?"  
"Don't go talking to illegitimate children!" The boy blinked and looked at the girl, slightly confused with the word (since they were only 5) and frowned as he was dragged away.

That was last year. The insults only got worse, to the point where she didn't want anyone to know her, no one to see her anymore.

Today, a man was coming for business and Tsubomi's maid was dressing her up. "Tsu-chan, you look so pretty!" she said with a smile. Tsubomi's face stayed neutral.  
"What does illegitimate mean?" The maid blinked, not sure about the strange question.  
"Um… It means that something is not allowed by law or by rules. For instance if-" Her eyes widened with realization. "Ah, Tsu-chan! Th-that's not…" But the girl just smiled.  
"Ah~, so that's what it means… Thank you, maid-sama!" The maid watched her as she ran out to go play with her sister and frowned.

Suddenly, a man snuck up from behind the small girl and picked her up by her waist, listing her high into the air. "Roooaaar!" She laughed.  
"Papa!" she smiled and hugged his neck before climbing out of his arms and running off again. From behind the corner, a woman watched as her daughter ran past and smiled as she continued to clean, wishing to hold her close.

That night, Tsubomi walked out of her room in her frilly night-gown, rubbing her eye in an attempt to rub away the blurriness. Not wanting to wake up her maid as she worked hard that day, the small girl wandered down the hall towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Hearing the floorboards creek, she spun around quickly, her voice just a whisper. "H-hello? Maid-sama…?" There was nothing but darkness. She sighed and relaxed.  
She turned around and jumped; a tall figure in front of her. She smiled. "Papa!" Her smile soon faded, realizing that it wasn't her father's figure. He covered her mouth and carried her off into the night

The next day, her maid found her crying in her bed. "Tsu-chan, are you okay? What's wrong?" As she walked closer, the girl sat up gingerly and wiped her tears away quickly.  
"I-it's nothing… Just a bad dream. Can I stay in bed today? I don't feel good…" Her voice was quiet, but it still sounded hoarse. The maid walked to her and placed a hand on her forehead, causing the girl to flinch back. The maid frowned.  
"Alright, Tsu-chan. Just get some more rest." She nodded before laying back down, watching the maid walk out. Her body had never hurt so much before. She didn't think that she would be able to walk that day, or even go to the bathroom. And she wouldn't leave until that man left. So, instead, she just stared at her door, glaring in case if he came in.

Later that day, Tsubomi could hear her father's angry shouts at the phone. Apparently a major deal had been broken. She soon found out that the company was to go bankrupt. She crawled out of bed and went into her closet. _It's my fault_, she thought as she hugged her knees, closing her eyes as she hid in the darkest corner. She fell asleep in the strange warmth the closet had, finding comfort her bed didn't give.

She woke with a start to the sound of screams and cried for help. She noticed she had begun to sweat as the comforting heat had been turned up to boiling. She opened the door to find her room glowing orange with flames, her bed already turned to nothing but ashes. Suddenly, her sister tackled her back into the closet.  
"Tsumi! Tsumi! I'm so glad you're alright!" Her sister was coughing, her nightgown burned at the ends. "I was so worried…" She closed the closet door and hugged her sister close, placing her favorite teddy bear in her lap. "I saved him for you," she said weakly. Tsubomi hugged the bear closely and snuggled into her sister's lap. "I'll keep you safe," her sister said before the door slowly burned down.

"_This is your local news report. Last night, the Kido family residence was burned down. The two daughters were found badly burned, but still alive and were rushed to the hospital, only to be taken off life-support around 12:30 today. No other survivors have been found. The fire seems to have been started from the master bedroom, the only body found there belonging to the master of the house. Next, we bring you the weather. The time is now 1 o'clock on the dot!"  
"It's going to be a hot and sunny all day, so go out and enjoy this wonderful August weather! The ocean would be a great getaway…."  
A black cat wandered down the sidewalk, red eyes shining softly, the tip of its tail burned slightly. It stopped to a river and lapped up some water to cool it down._

_**How many people will hate me now, I wonder? XD I planned on giving the sister more character development, but the story is already almost 2.5 pages long…Laziness…. Did you like it? Because next is Seto! Jooooooooooooy….. Oh well hope you enjoyed! Please review! (I sat for ten minutes trying to figure out how to start -.-)**_


	3. Seto's 'Heart'

**_I should really stop writing so early in the morning… My stories probably suck .. Anyways, here's Seto Kousuke's chapter! I might make this more than 14 chapters and write some shipping's in here… Or I'll just make a whole new story for that XD This is going to be based on Shounen Brave (Boy Brave), Kuusou Forest (Imagination Forest), spoils and theories. So I guess this'll count as a bit of SetoMary? :3 BE PREPAIRD FOR THE FEELS…_**

**_….._**

**_I wonder if Seto ever named his dog…? XD_**

I ran from the pouring rain and mean voices to my little 'house'. I liked the rain because it hid my tears, but it was coming down pretty hard. I had nothing of value there. Some blankets and food rations and a few buckets to catch the falling rain. As I walked in, shivering from the rain, I heard a new noise. I jumped at the sight of a small figure, smaller than me, curled up in my blanket. It couldn't be someone I knew; I have no family and no friends. I slowly made my way to the blanket and picked up a corner.  
"Woof!"  
"AHH!" I jumped when I saw a small white, or what used to be white, dog sitting there, looking at me curiously. Realizing I had begun to cry new tears, I wiped them away quickly, only for them to be replaced again. The dog trotted over and licked my face, getting rid of the tears. I sniffled and threw my arms around the dog's neck, selfishly asking the stray animal for comfort. "You won't bully me, right?" I asked. "Don't bully me…"  
The dog just stared blankly, even tilting his head a bit. "Let's be 'friends,'" I said this time. "It'll be fun. You see, it means a lot to me…" Again, nothing. "I wish I could let you understand…"

We had gotten close over time, the two of us. I'd managed to find him dog food or shared half of my food, and he would help keep the bad people away. So this was 'friendship', huh?

One day, I woke up to the sound of muffled cries. "Wanwan…chan….?" I asked as I sat up and looked around sleepily. I heard a yelp and got up immediately and ran out of the worn hut. "Wanwan-chan!" I stopped at a nearby river where a small group of kids were standing on a bridge. My eyes widened when I saw my dog dangling over the side, only being held by his tail. Without thinking, I ran at them. "Leave him alone!"  
When the kids saw me, they started to panic. Wanwan-chan barked, causing the kid holding him to jump, his hand loosening. I watched in horror as he fell into the strong current. When the splash knocked me out of my trance, I took a few steps back before running and jumping over the fence, splashing into the water. The current quickly took hold of my small body and pulled me under. I fought until I felt like giving up before seeing a familiar patch of fur. I reached out and held him close. The river tossed us around like a leaf in the wind. With my last bit of air, I cried out, "I'm sorry!"

**"Stand up, child." **The sudden words made me obey quickly, standing up as straight as possible. The voice chuckled. **"It's alright,"** this time it was a softer, sweeter tone. I relax a little. **"What is it you want most from life?"** Without hesitation, I answered.  
"I want to be able to understand others. Even animals. I want to know why people say mean things, why they do the things they do!" the voice clicked.  
**"Alright. I will grant you the ****_power _****to do so."  
**Suddenly, my consciousness started to fade. Before I left completely, I said one last thing. "A happy family would be nice, too…"

I ran through the city without looking at other people. I tried to force the bad thought out of my head, tried to block the new ones 'knocking' on my mind. In my white sweatshirt, I ran to the forest to get lost. I didn't want to hear anymore terrible things. I would come back with my 'family' only. Going deep inside, I started to panic. Ah, I'm still not so strong… It's my punishment for wishing for hope, right? Then I heard a voice. It seemed like it was gently 'knocking, so I let it come inside.  
**_"Today I'm waiting once again for something to happen, a 'today' to begin for me. Somebody, please, save me. I'm lonely."_** Maybe today, a heart was waiting for me. It sounded like the hesitating me of yesterday. Following the voice, I knocked back.  
_"Are their 'hearts' scary? Do you need the courage to change tomorrow?"  
__**"There's no way…" **_The reply came quietly. I walked up to a cottage and knocked on the door.  
"Hello?" I asked. Silence. Then a loud crash. I frowned and opened the door, my hand trembling. I was surprised to see a girl couched under a table, hiding her face in her hands. _She's just like me,_ I thought and smiled.  
I blinked when she suddenly spoke up, her voice shaken. "If you look at me…turn to stone," she said. I smiled and walked to her and sat down in front of her. I placed a hand on my chest and began to speak. "I've been afraid as well, afraid I'd turn to 'stone', but wouldn't the world be a much better place _without_ that fear?" I looked at her and patted her fluffy hair. It was soft. The girl started crying again.  
"Today, yesterday, and the days before that, I saw a dream where this vast world crumbles to ruin." Her voice again came gently knocking, the voice of her 'heart', crying. **_"It's scary! It's painful!" _**I thought for a moment and took out my iPod, turning on some music and placed the ear buds in her ears. She blinked and listened, pink eyes widening, her two pieces of hair that laid against her shoulders began to wiggle. I smiled. _So she likes it, huh?  
_I knocked on her door, speaking softly as I wiped her tears. _"Even if it's scary, even if it hurts, it's alright. Don't cry. I'll be your friend."_

I'll push away and laugh at those 'hearts', the 'voices of the mind'. I think I can call this small 'heart that saved another heart' 'courage'. For me, this is a big step to moving forward, even in this ordinary way, on this simple day. I can no longer hear the voices outside the door.

**_Are you feeling the feels yet? Eh. It's shorter than I thought it'd be…. Oh well. Simple and sweet. Sort of. Mary's now Seto's little puppy! XD Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter! Kano's turn! Tootles!_**

**_Review please!_**


	4. Kano's Lies

_**I had no sleep last night. I kept thinking what I should write about. Obviously, that didn't work out well. Oh flipping well. Here's Kano's story! "Shuuya" means something like "parents joy", in case you didn't know. Enjoy! I'm sorry it's short...**_

The room europted into s series of screams and shouts. Mostly from his mother. She had gone out to drink and had come back to a messy living room.  
"Why is it so dirty in there?!" she yelled and smacked the boy across the face, only for him to stand back up and begin cleaning as if nothing had happen. "Don't ignore me!" Another slap. At least she didn't go and get a belt. He wasn't sure if he could take a beating with that again and keep his straight face.  
"Please calm down," he said in a near whisper. "The neighbors will hear." Instead, she stormed off to her room. He had closed his eyes tightly expecting another slap only to be met with a sudden lightness in the room. He fell to his knees and started panting, wiping away his forming tears before they could fall. He tried every trick he knew; washing his face with cold water, staring at a spot on the wall, ect.. His tears just kept coming. Instead, he just went back to cleaning, sobbing softly.  
After a while his mother came back out of her room, having one of her random 'sober moments'. "Shuuya?" Her voice was weak and strained, like she had been crying as well. "Shuuya, baby, come here..." He stood from his stop in the corner and walked to her, his crying had ceased a while ago.  
She reached out to embrase him, causing him to flich and stiffen up, expecting to get hit. His mother frowned and pulled him close, sitting down and craddling him in her lap. She started rocking him and rubbing his back, trying to sooth the pain she saw in his lovely little eyes that matched his slightly long blond hair. "I'm sorry, Shuuya," she said. "So, so, so sorry..." It was almost the same every time. "I'll get who ever hurt you, I promise." _You don't remember, but it was you, mother_, he thought bitterly.  
"Thank you, mama," was all he could say though. What was another lie to her, if she continued lying to him? He squirmed out of her grasp and went to the kitchen, picking up the grocery list on the counter. "I'll be back in an hour," he said, but his mother had already left. He sighed and walked outside.  
When he was out, he heard the same things as always. "Look at that poor boy," "He's covered in bruises," "Did you hear his mother a while ago? I bet she was hitting him again." Nosie neighbors with their nosie gossip. _It's my fault, stupid_, he thought. _Don't blame mother._  
While walking, he got caught in a storm. He took shelter in the alleyways, finding abandond huts and such. Places for those worse off than him. The people who lived back here didn't have real families or homes or clothes. He couldn't complain. It was because he was always telling white lies to his mother that she would get so upset. He had gone to church a few times, but he had to sneak out. He found it strange how people counted on something they couldn't see for protection. He had learned quickly that it wasn't a place for him. _I've already lied so much, I really can't be saved._

Walking back home when he was done shopping, hands holding bags, he spotted a puppy on the side of the road. The puppy noticed him and ran over, backing. He flinched. "You don't like me because of my eyes, huh?" he asked, no humor. The dog barked again and licked his hand. "Go home," he said, giving the dog a piece of jerky before standing up and walking back to his house. He put the groceries away and headed to his room, seeing his mother asleep on the couch. He closed his door and sighed. "Shuuya, huh? I really don't see how I deserve that name..." He sighed.

Later that night, he woke to a sudden crash. Crawling out of bed, he walked into the hall. "Mother?" His eyes widened. Three people had broken into the house, one of them knocking over one of moms favorite vases. His mother walked in, sleepy eyed and smelling like alcohol.  
"What's going on...?" she asked sweetly. She noticed the three burglers and pulled her son close on instict, keeping him hidden behind her. What happened next went so fast, he barely remembered it. Red went flying, covering his mothers curly blond locks. He heard a 'bang', screaming, and shouts. He steared at his mothers unmoving form as he trembled uncontrollably. Immediatly he took for the bathroom, it was the closest room with a lock. Only, he didn't quite make it...

The next morning, the house was filled with police. Investegators were taking statements of neighbors. No one could find the boy who lived with his mother, who they carried off in a body bag. Someone noticed a muffled sound in the bathroom. Breaking the door open, what they saw was more horrifiying than the sceene outside.  
The boy was in the corner of the bathtub, covered in blood, _and laughing_.

The six-year-old was taken to an orphanage where he could be cleaned up and checked over while the officials talked to the woman who had agreed to take him in. They told her about what they had found, but she refused to let her opinion sway. She took the red-eyed boy home with her, along with two other boys who also had red eyes. Somewhere inside, a snake was laughing.

"Ow! Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the blond yelped as the green haired boy hit him. "I'm sorry for sneaking into your room! It's okay if boys have stuffed bears!" he yelled and snickered. He reaceaved a low growl. For some reason, he had turned to picking on the two boys, hoping one of them could replace his mother. He wanted someone to keep him in line and notice his lies. This one did both.  
"Stop grinning like an idot! And I'm a _girl!_"That last bit took him by surprise. She huffed and stormed out of the room. He noticed that he hadn't seen her smile yet. He got up off the ground and followed her. _I'll get you to smile, I can make up for the mistakes I made with mother._  
_I'll lie to keep you happy, too._


	5. Mary's Imagination

_**Okay, I have absolutely NO IDEA what to write about. All Mary does all day is sit in her house, read, and drink tea. That's like all she's done for the past 125 years. Most people get bored after two years. Coodoes to her. Anyways, this based on Ultramarine Rain and Imagination Forest, and a bit of Shounen Brave. Meh. So, enjoy. I don't own anything except my crazy imagination from inside the forest. Okay, I'm sorry XD. Updating twice today just for the heck of it! And if you haven't noticed yet, I'm going back and forth with character points of view. If it's bugging anyone, go ahead and say so. I'm just bored XD**_

When I was five, I used to always ask mama to read a story to me. "I can't sleep! Read me a story?" I would plea. She would laugh quietly.  
"Just one story," she would reply. That particular day, it was raining steadily, the pitter-patter making me fall asleep quickly.

After I woke up from my nap, I noticed the rain had stopped. "Can I go outside now, mama?" She shook her head for the hundredth time, causing me to cry, and her to say "I'm sorry," for what seemed like the thousandth time. Even though I don't leave, you still tell me again.  
"Don't make eye contact"

One day, my parents took me outside for an errand. As daddy had gone to the market, mama watched me as I went to the park. I was so excited, but shy at the same time. I held a hand close to my chest as I tried to calm my speeding heart. _This world is surprisingly simple_, I thought as I smiled and said "hello". My hair wriggled as if it were alive, my excitement rising as I kept my eyes hidden behind my unmoving bangs. I guess I'm a little more complicated. The children all ran away screaming in fear, I reached out a hand. "No, wait!" I stopped, feeling a hand gently placed on my head. I turned back to look at mama. She was frowning as she bent down to my height, her long white hair touching the ground.  
"Why are they so afraid?" I asked.  
"Because we're not like them."  
"Why not?"  
"If you look anyone in the eyes, they'll turn to stone."

When we got back home, I picked up a mirror in my room and looked at my eyes. I blinked. "It's true… None of the other kids have pink eyes like me, or red like mama…" I tensed up and threw the mirror onto the floor, causing it to break into pieces. I quickly wiped away my tears and headed for the bookshelf, getting a book I borrowed from daddy's room. Flipping to a page I had bookmarked, my face turned grim as I read about the 'Medusa'. The more I read, the more I realized why the kids ran. I was a monster to be feared. I threw the book down next to the mirror.

Some time later, daddy passed away. Mother stayed in her room most of the time, so I snuck out one day to play in front of our house. I built a crown made of flowers, my hair being lifted in the wind as it waved. A butterfly came to land on my crown and I smiled. I didn't even notice the group of kids hiding behind the trees.  
"Mamaaaa!" I screamed as loud as I could. One boy had hit me as I tried to run, another pulled my hair to keep me in place. One had a rope and tried to tie me up. My mother came rushing out of the house, slapping one of the boys across the head. Pulling me away and to the house, the boy she hit pulled on her ankle, making us both fall. Mama held me close as the boy raised up a wooden bat, yelling as he came down to swing at us. Mama held me tighter as she looked in his eyes, and I saw him begin to turn to stone, from his feet up. The last thing I remembered was a sudden sharp pain before everything went dark.

Waking up, I realized it was dark, my flower crown wilting by my head. I sat up and looked around, crawling to Mama, who was still asleep. I shook her gently. "Mama, wake up." She didn't move. She was a hard sleeper, so I tried again. "Mama?" I noticed she felt cold. I started to panic, tears filling my eyes as I continued to shake her. "Mama, wake up! Please!"

I was dusting the house when I wandered into mom's room for the first time in decades. I say her diary on the floor and picked it up, flipping to the last page she had written. Tears formed immediately as the last sentence caught my eyes. _"Mary, I love you."  
_I felt as though she was standing next to me again.

A century or so later, I found myself reading my mom's diary again, enjoying the pictures she drew as I drank some tea. I set down the book on the table and opened the window, hearing the birds chirping. Keeping my eyes hidden, I greeted a bird sitting on a branch nearby. "Where did you come from?" I asked, around three in the afternoon. After the bird flew off I leaned on the window that faced the side of the house, watching the wind blow through the trees. _"Today, I'm waiting once again for something to happen,"_ I thought, watching the clouds. _"A 'today' to begin for me. Somebody, please, save me. I'm lonely." _As if coming to the rescue, the world knocked back.  
_**"Are their hearts scary? Do you need the courage to change tomorrow?"**_  
_"There's no way…" I can't change the future. I can't love the past._ I sighed. My daydreams were the only thing keeping me from going out, but my imagination grew larger still. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I shot up immediately. "What should I do…?" I had never heard a knock before, maybe I just imagined it? I jumped when it came again.  
"Hello?" the voice of the world called through, and I ran to hide, only to trip over the book that fell off the table, along with my tea, when I bumped into it, causing a loud crash. Sitting up, my eyes widened realizing that the door was opening. The wild world that I had imagined came in a lot easier than I expected. I hid under the table, covering my eyes. As the person came closer, I cried out, if I look you in the eyes, you'll turn to stone!" but surprisingly, the boy just smiled.  
"I've been living in fear, too," he said. "Afraid I'd turn to stone as well. But wouldn't the world be a much better place _without_ that fear?" He patted my head, just like mom, making me cry. He put something strange in my ears, but they seemed to fit pretty well, only they made it a bit harder to hear him. Suddenly, a noise came through and I felt a new sense of hope. My hair wriggled in delight.  
The person took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around me, surrounding me with warmth. The person smiled.  
_**"Even if it's scary, even if it hurts, it's alright. Don't cry. I'll be your friend."**__ The world came knocking in again as the person wiped my tears. I smiled.  
__Thank you for saving me, and letting me see a wild future which I had always hoped to see._

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BECAUSE I ALMOST CRIED. THERE'S YOUR SETOMARY. NOW TO WRITE MOMO'S STORY. GYAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Okay, I'm good. Now I go to sleep. Maybe. Review please? :D**_


	6. An Idol's Attention

_**Well, here's Momo's chapter! This includes spoils, Kisaragi Attention, and Otsukimi Recital (Hope I spelt that right). Sorry for the later update, I was too tired to get out of bed. -.-" Also, just a heads up: I'm going to Florida for a month and I don't know if we'll have wifi. On the way there, I'll update in the evenings when we're at a hotel. I'll be writing in the car so no grantee the spelling will be any good. Enough about me. Enjoy!**_

I was jealous of my brother. He was a boy genius! Perfect grades, perfect life. Well, except for the fact that he was socially awkward. Otherwise, everyone loved him! Mom, dad, the teachers… He was a star student. And then there was me, the idiot of the family. I would get 2 points out of 100 for a simple test. Not the least bit cool. I would cry and throw fits whenever my brother got special attention.  
One day, I was really happy, though. Dad was taking me to the beach! It was one of the few days that he was home from work and he decided to spend it with me. I wore a frilly swimsuit as we went, getting on the boat Dad had rented. This would be so much fun!  
Later that day, though, a storm came unexpectedly. Our boat was thrown upside down as the waves hit it as if it were a bath toy. As I tried to swim to safety, screaming, I got pulled under. It became harder and harder to swim as my body was slowly giving up. One last scream took the rest of my air. Trying to get more, my lungs filled with water, making my chest hurt. The world slowly turned black. I wanted to cry. Not at all cool.

Some years later, when I was 16, I was asked to be an idol. The agent said that I caught his eye and thought I'd rise quickly. I agreed because I had a special _power_. People were always noticing me, even if I just walked by. It was annoying, and certainly _not_ cool. I wasn't that interested, but I thought it was going to be fun. Boy, was I wrong.

My grades got worse due to hardly any studying time, and people noticed me much more often. I couldn't go to school without being attacked by paparazzi! Now I know how real idols feel….

One day, I decided to go out for a walk. I had no idea where, bit I just wanted to get out of the house. I wore my favorite pink hoodie with the hood up, hoping that no one would notice me. I had a strange fashion sense, or at least that's what everyone said. Today, I was going to do it! The agency was starting to get on my nerves, and I left a message that I was quitting. I'm not _that_ abnormal! ….I think….  
I stepped out onto the street, making my way to the back streets of the shops. It was a nice day today, and I couldn't help but smile. For some reason, my heart started to pound.  
As I stepped back out into the open, a gust of wind suddenly hit me and blew my hood back. Again, I became the center of attention. Everyone stared at me. "I guess I'm not having a regular weekend after all…." I said quietly and waved. Everyone then began to take out phones and pieces of paper and pens, all running towards me as I ran off. This isn't cool at all!  
As I ran, I kept thinking to myself. _This is so harsh! I just want to give up. Sure, I get a full house, but it really makes me blue; I get too anxious. I really stand out, huh? _I stopped in front of a fence. _It's too harsh—I want to run away._ Just as I got some hope as I climbed over the fence, the wall in front of me scared me to death. Me posters were everywhere! "Don't look at me anymore!" I wanted to cry out, but of course, the words were stuffed away.  
Running off again, the world seemed to be against me. I accidently stepped on a dog's tail, and got chased. Trying to hide up in a tree, the branch broke that I was sitting on. Looking back as I ran down the side walk, I ran into a pole. Today is just not my day…

I sat on a wall and drank a can of Coke-a-cola, sighing as I thought. I started to wonder why I had been catching people's attention for a while, I had even begun to get used to that. I sighed again and threw my can down, only to have it come back and hit me in the head. I pouted and opened my phone to look at the bump. Blinking, my eyes turned red for a moment, making them tingle with heat. _I've heard it before, _I thought. _But I can't seem to remember exactly what it was. _"Ah, geez! My constitution sucks!" I yelled out in my head, putting my hand down onto the wall to support myself. I blinked as my hand missed. "Eh?" My face turned grim as I fell to the ground, holding my now hurting head. "Uwaaah…"

I tried heading back to my house, but the streets had turned to panic quickly. _If I would have thought about this more back then, I wouldn't have to worry about all of this. _I sighed as I tore off one of my posters and stared at my look. _It's so harsh, but I really can't say it… I'm drowned in cheering, but…_ "I'm really not that good…" _I'm just a bore—I don't get it! It's so harsh, I want to vanish…_ I crumpled up the poster and sank back into the wall, hugging my knees and crying. I can't speak up… _"You're all making me cry, _I thought. Suddenly, I noticed a person standing in front of me. "Eh? When did you get here…?"

"_Ahh, I think I can do it! My heart feels like it's about to burst! It's over flowing so much; so can I steal yours away?! This dream's packed to the brim with all that I want to say… So don't take your eyes off it! And so, tomorrow, let's keep skipping ahead!" I smiled at the crowd going wild and looked up to where I knew my friends would be, even if I couldn't see them. "Thank you all for coming!"_

"No matter what I do, it's probably useless," the boy who I always fought with said as he stared out the window. It was moments like these that I truly cherished. You somehow managed to trust me enough to tell me about what was hurting you. _"Don't give up," probably isn't going to help in a situation like this._  
"You gotta cheer up or tomorrow will just end up in a daze, too!" I said, maybe a bit too excitedly. I watched you turn to look at me, your cheeky personality hidden behind your almost crying face. I took your hand by surprise and pulled you outside. Maybe a bit forceful?  
The sun was high and I felt sad. To tell the truth, I'm a bit worried about you. As we walked, you started to get sad again, your eyes watering. "I'm such a coward, it's done for…" I don't believe that. Since it's you, I think if you look straight forward, you can get through. When it's really done for, I'll support you all the way. If you give up, well, that's not an option! I'll go with you, I promise. I'll break your lonely feeling.  
"I don't understand. Where are we going?" you asked, still looking like you were going to cry. You closed your eyes and sighed. This definitely isn't good!  
"You gotta try harder," I replied. "Or your feelings will disappear, too, tomorrow!" I smiled and gripped your hand as I pulled you through the city. I was definitely being forceful.  
When evening came around, we were feeling blue. The light started to fade away and your face turned mournful. Without saying anything, a tear fell and disappeared into the darkness. This small world decided to be cruel to your small heart, bearing it's fangs. "I wanted to be with you," you mumbled sadly. Even small words won't help you, but I'll find a way to make you feel happy. I decided to speak my mind.  
"I'll help you. Come on, make your wish come true!" I pointed to the full moon. "I believe, because it's you, it's definitely not done for! So shout out in your true voice. If you wish for it, you two can meet again!"  
With a deep breath, you turned to the moon that was so far away. The cowardly you pushed back the fears and shouted out with a voice of truth. "I'll do it!"  
….Well, that was a bit cool.

_**How do you like that bit of HibiMomo? XD I'm still a fan of HibiHiyo… Gonna put a whole bunch in their chapters, because their stories and chapters revolve around each other. Anyways, next put is Takane! Any suggestions? Gonna have some HaruTaka. Maybe I'll add Ene in there too. Wow, this actually got to 3 pages. Hm. Anyways, stay tuned and Review! Thank you Mugi-pyon for your feedback and the idea of adding Otsukimi Recital! Tootles KagePro fans!**_


	7. LightningDancerEne

_**I'm so tired T^T please bare with me…. Well, here's Takane's story. Well, Ene's. Includes some of Yuukei Yesterday (I think), Headphone Actor, and Ene's Cyber Journey.**_

The cultural festival was finally coming to an end. It had definitely been the craziest one, at least for my class. I had been threatened, my secret identity discovered, met a boy who looked like a cat and a ghost girl, challenged by my rival (the only one who had ever beaten me in dead shot) and lost. Most importantly, _he_ found out about my game name. That was unfair.

During the summer, we had to both take classes. For me, it was just because I had terrible grades. For him, it was because of his illness. During winter break, Haruka had invited the class over for a Christmas party. Since our class was small (only me, Haruka, and Sensei), Sensei and I decided to throw a mini party for Haruka, whose birthday was Christmas Eve. We quickly got busy cooking enough for 5 people. That boy had an appetite! It was amazing he was so thin… Maybe that explained why he was so tall?

When we got there, Haruka had an attack. Lucky the door was open and we got him to the hospital. We was gone for the rest of break and got to come back the first day, so I didn't have to deal with Sensei alone. The next attack, he was out for a month. It kept getting worse – and quickly. So Haruka had to have classes with me which made it a little less boring. Then again, he was so smart, he finished all of his work while I managed to get to the second page. As if to mock me, he began playing a game that I had told him about since I was going to enter the tournament. He said it would help give me motivation to work faster.

I took a peak at his character. He was one of Haruka's designs – a white haired teen with marks on one of his cheeks, a white shirt with a black one under, along with a black neck cuff that had two arrows pointing down, yellow pants with four black arrows pointing down, black boots with two yellow arrows, and black suspenders that hung down loosely by his knees. The yellow headphones he wore was a nice touch, but I soon realized they were the ones I had, only a different color. The name of his character was Konoha. He had done the same thing I had done to get my name – **Ko**ko**no**se **Ha**ruka. Mine was simpler and shorter. **E**nemoto Taka**ne**.

Of course, with how stubborn I am, I got annoyed with how in to the game he was. I decided to ignore him and face away, putting my headphones on and turning on the radio. It took me about five minuets before I got bored of waiting. I turned back to face him. "Hey Haru-" My eyes widened.

Haruka was slumped over his laptop, head drooped while the game continued to make sounds. I ran over and tried to shake him awake, but his body shook lifelessly. I ran to the hall with tears in my eyes. "Someone! Please! Haruka's having an attack!" Since it was summer, hardly anyone was there. I glanced back at Haruka before running down the hall. "Hello?!" Suddenly, I bumped into Sensei.

"What's wrong, Takane?" _No time to explain. _I took his arm and pulled him back to class, pointing to Haruka.

As we sat in the waiting room, I stared at the floor, feeling uneasy. _It's all my fault,_ I thought. _If only I hadn't been so selfish, he wouldn't be needing all of this._ I felt a hand on my back and looked and my teacher next to me.

"Why don't you go get Haruka's things back in the class room?" I nodded and stood, walking out of the hospital that sat on top of the hill before running down, heading back to the most likely vacant school. Or maybe not. I was caught be a red scarf.

"Takane-san!" It was Ayano, Sensei's daughter. I turned to face her. I was out of breath and on the verge of tears. She looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"H-Haruka… He's in the hospital… And it's all my fault!" She frowned and thought for a moment before smiling again.

"You love Haruka, don't you?" My face turned red as I spun around, crossing my arms.

"Th-that's not true! He's an airheaded idiot!" she giggled and I turned back to face her. "What about that boy you were with during the festival?" It was her turn to blush.

"Shintarou? U-um… Well, you see…" I laughed.

"So you _do_ like him!" She smiled sadly.

"Well, he needs someone who can match his arrogance… Someone that'll help push him along, unlike me who just follows him all the time." I sighed.

"Then let's do our best for the one's we like!" We smiled and I went back to the class room. I had to hurry to bring Haruka his things. As I headed out the door, I put on my headphones again and turned the radio on. Then, the worst possible thing happened. I had an attack. As I fell to the floor, I tried to keep conscious, even if my limbs felt stiff. _Of all the times to have an attack… I won't forget what I have to do…!_ With that, everything went black.

When I woke up, I heard faint noises coming from the headphones around my neck. _"It's very unfortunate I have to say this, but the world is going to end today."_ Almost right after, the sounds of screams could be heard from outside. I looked around and noticed the books on my desk and Haruka's laptop on the table next to mine. I stood up and saved the game before looking around. _Where is everyone?_ I noticed that my hands were trembling as I put my headphones on, turning the radio to a number with an unknown artist. As I looked out the window, I saw a flock of birds flying past the moon as the sun was setting. Just as the music came in, I heard a different voice than usual.

"_You want to survive, yes?"_

I ran outside, suddenly aware of the situation. Everyone was going the opposite way, and I noticed that the heat was making everything wiggle, tall buildings looking like they were trembling. As I listened to the voice coming through my headphones, realizing it was my own, which I was tired of hearing.

"_If you cross that hill, than in 20 seconds, you'll know what I mean, for better or for worse. Don't doubt, just listen close – go 20 seconds ahead."_

As I went to the intersection, it was crowded, of course; man, woman, child, it didn't matter. I was the only person heading the other way. I was drowned in the sounds of people yelling and babies crying. Down the street, people were rioting. A girl was crying someplace else. I passed by a priest praying. I ran faster, trying to reach what was beyond that hill. The voice in my head persisted;_ "Hurry, 12 minuets left,"_ if everything was to up and vanish, I had no other way…

Hearing all those cries, I couldn't help but feel like crying. I tried turning up my headphones, but no matter what I did, humanities song wouldn't end. My doubts continued to flow in. _"Run, run, there's one minuet left,"_ by then, I wasn't listening. The hill was right in front of me…

My breath was faint as I stood in front of a giant wall that projected the sky. Behind it, scientists in white applauded. "Magnificent," they said. I turned to face the town and saw it was like some kind of experimental facility. "No longer needed," one said, before throwing a bomb into the city. "You have been living your life inside a little box," another said. All I did was stare at the burnt wreckage of the town, and from my headphones, a faint _"Sorry,"_ came through before everything went black.

When I woke up, everything was white, and I felt that I was floating. I stood up and looked around, and suddenly I was surrounded by tv screens, each one showing something different. I couldn't help but scream. "Th-that scared me..." I sighed and looked around before going to the screen in front of me. I looked around the dark room and found something unthinkable. I was laying on a bed with cords connected to me. A heart monitor confirmed that my body was dead. "N-no…. That can't be! What's going on?!" I looked towards the bit of light that was in the room, seeing a large container with a boy in it. "H…Haruka…? No…. Konoha?" _What is Konoha doing here? _Suddenly, I remembered what I had been doing. "Ah~ I don't understand any of this! Did I really die?!" Then, I heard a faint sound. _Sensei? What is he doing in this kind of place? _Then, Sensei started talking.

"At any rate, I've acquired the "key". With this, the next 'Kagerou Daze' can be opened. Konoha…. You're still…." Suddenly static covered the screen. I hit my hand against the screen.

"What's going on?! Sensei!" Across the screen, 'DELETE' showed up. "Eh? Derete?... Tehe~" I tried my best to be dere, but nothing happened. "Wh-what what that instruction just now then? Ahh! My legs are disappearing! N-now my chest… Well, I never had much of one to begin with…" It felt like a dream, my body was disappearing. Just before it all went black… _Haruka… I-I love… you…._

"_**How pitiful, little child. You lost your body. What meaning do you have to live now? You don't have a place to stay, or even to go. What will you do?"**__ If that's the case… I'll make a new one. I'll make this place my own. __**"You're rather arrogant… Before you attempt that, do you want to escape?" **__W-well of course I do! I have to… __**"If that's the case, then open your 'eyes', child," **_ Before I could ask another question, my eyes started burning up. At the same time, lightning bolts ran across the screen. Then, in front of me, a log in screen appeared. "I see… So it's like this." I typed my password in with familiar speed. When "WELCOME" appeared, I dove into the sea of characters, a blue compass began to spin, the sky was filled with 0's and 1's, lighting birds flew by, and I watched a fox run through flames.

From here, my long cyber journey began.

_**FOUR PAGES. ERMAHGARSH. MY HEAD HURTS**_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED AND PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**NOW I GO SLEEP.**_


	8. The Journey of a NEET

**_Guess who's back from Florida? Sorry for not uploading anything. Internet is a butt. Anyways, here's Shintarou's story! Includes Toumei Answer (fun fact, that was the song Shintarou was making in the manga that Ene deleted and possibly the one he was listening to in Losstime Memory) Losstime Memory (or Lost Time Memory) other songs and chapters, ShinAya if you squint a bit. Also includes my theory on Shintarou's ability... Please review! If you like my theory, I'll write more! Enjoy!_**  
The first day of school was always a drag. High school was no different. As the opening ceremony came to an end, the 15-year old made his way back to the room with the rest of the class. Taking his seat in the back near the window, he barely made any mind to the students around him. Blocking out the teachers speech, he stared at his text book, skimming through the things they would learn that year, sighing as it was easy, as expected. He closed the book and looked out the large window.  
Before he realized it, a silhouette was blocking the window, completed with black silky hair, a bright smile, and a deep red scarf wrapped around her. It took him a moment to realize she was talking to him.  
"Nee, Shintarou-kun–ah, may I call you that?" Her innocence was almost too much for him. She had enough 'cuteness' to make almost any guy swoon for her, but not him.  
"Whatever..." Was his muttered reply. Looking at the seating chart the teacher handed to them, he took note of the strange girl who sat next to him. Tateyama Ayano, huh...  
"Eh...? Shintarou-kun is so mean... Totally un-hero like–"  
"What?" That had taken him by surprise.  
"Nothing!" She said with a big grin. With that, the next class began, leaving the black-haired boy to wonder.

* * *

Over the course of the school year, that girl continued to cling to the socially awkward boy. Eventually, he let her become a 'friend', enjoying the time they spent together as much as she did. Her smile began to turn school into something he enjoyed. The other students hardly spoke to them, but definitely spoke of them. But the two didn't care. During the next summer, Ayano had to take extra courses due to her low grades. Shintarou offered to help while they went to the classroom where her father taught, and learned that her mother had died not too long before he met her. She also talked about 'secret agents' she worked with, but he assumed they were just another one of her stories. After all, a shape-shifter, mind-reader, and a girl who could disappear? Since when was that normal?

* * *

The festival was busy with the laughter of the other students. As it turned out, the secret agents were actually just three orphans who had become her younger siblings. One of them had ran off before he had come to pick up Ayano. The other boy, Shuuya, must've been the shape-shifter she talked about. His eyes were like the thin slits cats or snakes had, shoe could understand why he was called the said name. The girl was really like a ghost, though. He didn't notice her until he nearly ran her over. She was cute for such a small girl, except her glare could send chills down anyone's spine, no matter how 'invisible' the rest of her seemed to be.  
As the small group made their way to the school, Ayano got side tracked with a black cat, making the two younger ones headed off as Shintarou slowed to wait for her, unnoticeablly loosing them on accident, causing the older ones to spend most of the time looking for them, but they did get a few games in.  
As they went back to the summer courses, it involved some things that weren't expected. One day after school, Ayano had stayed back. Shintarou forgot one of his notebooks in his desk and headed back to the room, and finding Ayano, he saw something that didn't seem familiar. The girl who was always smiling was staring out the window, tears streaming down her cheeks, one of her worksheets folded into her famous crane. Watching without knowing what to do, he decided to leave her, thinking he would only make it worse. Big mistake.  
The next day, he went to go meet Ayano at her house, only to find she had left early. An unsettling feeling rose as he remembered her crying. When he went to the room, she seemed as happy as ever, smiling as she folded the cranes as the other students laughed and chatted away. Seeing her like that made him feel relieved. As he left the school yard in a hurry when school had ended, his mother told him there was something big she needed to talk to him about, involving his younger sister.  
The next day, the family had gone out of town. The worst possible thing happened. He found out his closest friend had committed suicide from the school roof. Suddenly, the feeling of loneliness and regret took over, making him depressed. All over again, his heart felt heavy as he wanted to disappear, feeling worthless. He couldn't even save his friend.

* * *

After two years, Shintarou had forced the memory down, became a NEET, and shut himself in his room. On the anniversary of Ayano's death, he felt the need to go to the scene of the crime. Walking to his classroom, something caught his eye. A deep red fluttered through the empty seat, the open window blowing the dark hair he had never forgotten...  
"Nee, Shintarou. I died, I'm sorry... Do me a favor?" The bright smile was the same as ever, the things he could never forget were there, but her eyes matched the muffler she wore. "Please take care of them... Be the hero, now, okay?" She wrapped the scarf around him, his eyes stinging and burning as she did so. With a nod, he smiled back.  
"Of course, Ayano..." With a returned smile, the girl disappeared into the window, and the now-eighteen-year-old walked out to be greater with the summer heat. The red scarf matched his red jersey, and no doubt he was getting questionable looks from other people, but he didn't care. As he walked to the alleyways, he walked to the apartment with the number "107" on the door. Fixing his scarf, he opened the door, the heat becoming nearly unbearable at that point. All activity ceased as he walked in, and his eyes looked around the room, taking note of the others stares.  
"Onii-chan, what's with that scarf? Isn't it too hot to wear something like that?" His sister was the first to comment.  
"It looks like a girl's scarf. Maybe he became a cross-dresser," Hibiya chipped in next. As the two started bickering, Shintarou noticed Kano staring at him from under the magazine he used to cover his face as he was resting early, his eyes now wide when he saw the scarf, even his masks couldn't hide the disbelief and slight horror. Looking to Seto, he saw a similar reaction, only to be replaced with anger. Mary glanced between the two with confusion, and was ignored by Seto as she asked what was wrong. As his eyes met with Kido's, he was met with the harshest glare she had ever given to anyone.  
"Where...did you get...that scarf...?"

**_AND THAT'S ALL, FOLKS. Now I must go spend the weekend at my babushka's... I'll work on Hibiya's chapter then. Please review!_**


	9. The Journey of a NEET, pt 2!

_**Guess who managed to stay home? D sorry, I ran out of time yesterday to write... Um... I guess I'll finish Shintarou's chapter first? But before I start, I should tell you this;  
Shintarou's ability (in this FF) is to see someone's past. Not just any past, ROUTE XX. This should get interesting fast...  
Next is Ayano. Since her ability is still somewhat unknown, I think since its the same thing Azami has, I'm guessing her ability is something that gives other people 'eyes'. I know a lot of people think her ability was transferred to Shintarou, but she's not a medusa so a lot of things could go wrong... Anyways, it's just my idea.  
Last thing; I'm going in order of the gang's numbers, but once I finish with Haruka's, I'll write these for the last chapter: Hiyori, Kenjirou, Ayaka, Shion, Tsukihiko, and Azami. THERE'S 16 PEOPLE. Thank you Jin for not making it 15. Review or PM to give me idea's/order I should write. Okay now I'm done with super long intro LETS GET TO THE GOOD STUFF!  
-Hold for Review love-  
Thanks for the reviews from Miyu-chan and Kuro-san! Ummm... For Hibiya's chapter, I was thinking of making a HibiHiyo thing since everyone is writing about the loop... Hiyori's will be a bit more about the loop, though. Kuro-san, you get you wish!  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Where...did you get...that scarf...?"  
Shintarou wasn't sure which of the three had asked, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. The trio stared at him expectantly, making his mouth dry.  
"Um... How should I explain this..." The NEET looked down as he rubbed the back of his head. Memories from before Ayano's death were slowly making their way up, most still blurry and confusing, but everything slowly fell into place. His eyes widened when he realized why they seemed so upset.  
"W-well... I went to our school to..." Why did he go? "Um... To pay my respects? I saw Ayano and she gave this to me—"  
"You mean your dead girlfriend? Onii-chan, I think you've finally lost it," Momo decided to chime in again, which might've made things worse. At least the trio all glanced to her before looking back at Shintarou, who then glared at his little sister.  
"Why would nee-san appear for you...?" Kido was the one who asked, glare still full-on. He noticed tears forming in her eyes, her voice a faint whisper. Suddenly, his eyes began to tingle, and the next thing he new, he was staring into the eyes of a small girl. Her clothes and skin was covered with soot and burn marks, her hair singed. Blinking, the imaged faded and he noticed Kido had started crying without making a sound. As he reached out to catch a tear, she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me," was her growled response.  
He looked to Kano next, the first member (minus Ene and Momo) he had met. He had gotten up and walked towards Kido to comfort her, but their eyes met and Kano's mask melted away, leaving behind his harsh cat eyes. Without saying a word, he pulled the hurt leader away just before she readied a punch just for Shintarou. As he watched, he saw again the burned girl, along with a boy taller than her, his body covered in bruises. He rubbed the burning feeling away, staring to get annoying as his eyes only got hotter.  
When he looked at Seto, he blinked when his eyes met with his bright red ones. He was surprised mostly because he heard that Seto hated to use his ability. Feeling a tingle in his head, he chose to ignore it, practically pleading in his mind for Seto to understand. As if the teen knew, he spun on his heals and headed to the halls where all the rooms were, Mary following like a little puppy. The moment his eyes began to burn, he looked away and headed back on the building wall, he looked up to the almost unreal-blue sky.  
"Ayano, what did you get us into...?" He sighed and looked at his phone. Ene was saying something but he ignored her.  
"Nee–Shintarou-kun, lets play heroes!" Blinking, he turned to the sound of the voice, his eyes straining to make out the shape in the summer heat.

* * *

**_Another cliff! I'm sorry I'm pathetic... Might as well just make this into a separate chapter story. What do you guys think? Sorry it's short. Gonna work on Hibiya's chapter now. Please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, but please let me know of any! iPad won't show me any pspelling problems in Google docs... Hmm. Please review! Might update again today for Hibiya just because.  
Bye!  
*jumps off cliff*_**


	10. Another Day in the Loop

**_Kuro-san! Gomenisaaaaaai... I couldn't think of much else to write for the last chapter... Maybe I'll change it and add sometime soon... But Shintarou isn't my favorite character. More along least... Gomen gomen gomen...  
Um. Well, this chapter will be about Hibiya-kun (finally), and Hiyori during one of the days of the loop! Yosh, Miyu-chan, I make it like so. Uuuuuh... Going to pretend that I don't know anything about the Kagerou Days -the children reason- info of the two (what? Nooo... I totally don't know about Hibiya being a creepy stalker and Hiyori totally isn't a jerk to him... I don't know what you guys are talking about...). Going to write them like I RP them (you know, since Hiyori magically survives).  
I'VE GOT HERMITE CRABS CRAWLING IN MY POCKETS MEEEEEEH  
ENJOY!_**

* * *

Waking up earlier than normal, Hibiya sighed as he looked to his phone. Nine-fourty-six, a.m.. Rolling over onto his stomach, he groaned and pushed himself onto all fours, the blanket falling off as he did so, along with a small bag wrapped around his neck. Since the loop had started, he figured out some pretty cool tricks. One of them included that whatever happened to be on him when the loop would restart, he would have it when he would wake up. After a week, he had collected close to fourty dollars.  
"Today, I'm gonna do it..."  
He climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly, brushing his bed head after he brushed his teeth. Rushing out the door closer to eleven, he went to the place he knew Hiyori would be, like she had been for the past year or so, at least in his time. Walking to the park, he looked at his schoolmate, waving to get her attention.  
"Hey, Hiyori."  
"Morning, Hibiya-kun!" She looked at him and smiled brightly, making his heart skip a beat, while she kept a hand on the back of a black cat in her lap. "You're up early, aren't you?" Her friend grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yeah, well... I've got a surprise for you today!" She blinked and stared at him, tilting her head in confusion. "We're going to the amusement park!" Her face lit up instantly. As if on cue, the cat jumped out of her lap just before she stood up.  
"Really?!" Hibiya nodded and grinned again.  
"Let's go!"

After going on a few rides, the two decided to get lunch together. Hibiya thought it would be fun to try the home made hot wings. Hiyori's personal favorite sauce was honey BBQ, which was number 1 on their rating for spiciness. Hibiya decided to have number nine, "hot", not very creative like the others. Number ten was scorpion, for instance.  
After some pretty intense heat and spice, along with some curly fries and fresh-squeezed lemonaid, the duo headed for an ice cream shop. Looking at the clock, Hibiya smiled to himself. It was quarter after twelve, and nothing seemed likely to happen here. Maybe he could keep Hiyori safe for one day...  
Walking to the register, they both placed an order for ice cream. Hibiya got chocolate with Hiyori got peppermint bon-bon. They sat at a table inside and started eating.  
"Hibiya?"  
"Mm?" Hibiya looked up from his dripping ice cream that started getting on his hand. Hiyori gave a giggle.  
"Thanks for bringing me here today. It was really fun." Hibiya nodded and smiled. Truth be told, he needed the time away as well. They craziness in the city was too much for him now, and he needed a real reason to smile. Seeing Hiyori like this was his cure. Part of him felt a little selfish, but Hiyori was having fun. She even said so!  
Once their ice cream was under control, they left the AC in the ice cream shop and headed to the animal arena. Hiyori walked around happily, petting the sheep and cows as they passed. Hibiya heard some commotion and decided to investigate with Hiyori. When they heard gun shots, they looked at each other uneasily.  
"Maybe we should leave..." With a nod, they both turned away and started walking back to the entrance.  
Suddenly, Hibiya felt himself get shoved forward. The suddenness of it caught him off guard, making him fall forward. He heard Hiyori scream for him just before he felt sharp pain in his back and right arm, making him try to cry out with pain. All sound seemed to echo, making his ears hurt.  
Just before he blacked out, he could have sworn he heard the sound of an angry bull.

* * *

**_Wai am I making such short chapters now?_**** ;3; ****_gomen... Well, there was some fluff ended by tragity, making the loop start again. Hey, you gotta admit though, they only had two hours to do things together... Oh well._**  
**_A bit of info on the amusement park... My friend dragged me to the county fair on Monday and it turns out on Wednesday one of the bulls from the arena got out and toor through the arts-in 4-H building, which my friend happened to be working in half an hour earlier. Scary stuff._**  
**_Until next chapter!_**  
**_Review!_**  
**_Stay safe this August 15!_**


	11. The Short Life of an Ill Teen

**_Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I feel so loved... Sorry for not updating for the past few days... Kuro-san, I'm happy that you like that I update so much, but before I went on vacation, I would update everyday, if not twice... I got sick over the weekend and ended up sleeping through most of Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and I think the reason my chapters have been so short is because I've been sleep deprived... orz gomen'nasai... But now that I'm awake and can focus again, I'll write as much as possible! This chapter contains... Well, it'll probably just be a bunch of crappy head cannon stuff... OTL  
Random thought before I go to write Hiyori's chapter... DID ANYONE NOTICE THAT JIN CHANGED HIBIYA AND HIYORI'S CHARACTER INFO FROM CHILDHOOD FRIENDS TO CLASSMATES?! JIN YOU LITTLE TWENTY-THREE-YEAR-OLD BUTT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT.  
So, um, without further ado, enjoy!_**

* * *

"Meow."  
"Here, kitty-kitty-kitty..." Before school had started, Haruka walked through the school yard, wanting to get out to enjoy the nice weather. He was leaning on a fountian, trying not to get wet as he tried to get a black cat down from the top. never mind wondering how it managed to get up there. A sudden wind knocked him off balance, landing him face first into the pond. "Aah!"

* * *

"HARUKA!" The tall teen looked up from his wet clothes, smiling when he saw his classmate, seemingly oblivious of her bright red face.  
"Ah, morning, Takane!"  
"Don't 'morning' me! Get your clothes back on!"  
"But they're still wet..." Takane walked to him as he mumbled his response, and the anger fumes were practically visible over her white headphones. As she helped him get his clothes back on when she noticed the cloth sticking to him, she grumbled.  
"Why do I have to deal with an idiot like you..." Haruka frowned a bit, but it was hidden under his shirt, and once it waspulled down, his smile was back.  
"Takane, don't be so mean!" Just as Takane was about to answer, she was cut off but the sound of the door opening, and both teens looked at their teacher.

"..."

"Well, I see I'm interrupting," with that, Kenjirou closed the door, causing Takane to blow up and follow him out. Haruka finished getting dressed quietly, his smile far gone.

* * *

"Nee, Takane, how does this look?" Haruka smiled and held up a drawing he had been making for the characters for the video game they were making for the school festival. His classmate had been daydreaming and he surprised her, making her yelp. Her face turned bright red as she looked away quickly.  
"U-um! It's great!... Wait, doesn't it look too much like me?!"  
"Eh? But I figured that since Takane was the opponent, the boss could be Takane..."  
"But then wouldn't I have to battle myself?!"  
"Ah! I forgot..." Haruka lowered the notebook and looked down as he walked back to his desk and got back to drawing as Takane daydreamed.

* * *

A day before the festival, Haruka and Kenjirou were working on the video game for the booth. Takane had gone home after class had ended who knows how many hours ago. It was getting late and Haruka let out a yawn. Rubbing his eyes to get out the sleepiness, he looked to his teacher.  
"Sensei?"  
"Hmm?" Kenjirou looked up from his computer, the light reflecting off of his glasses and his is eyes.  
"When you told us that the chairman was interested in our booth, why did you say 'them' instead of 'him'?" This caught Kenjirou off guard.  
"Aah... Well, you see, it wasn't really the chairman I was worried about."  
"Really?" The teacher nodded.  
"My children found out about the festival and wanted to see what my class was making, and when I told them we were going to, they all got upset. I got to thinking and I thought it might be kinda fun."  
"With the help of Takane's 'persuasion', right?" The two males laughed. "Wait, Sensei, I didn't know you had children."  
"Yep! Two boys and two girls. My biological daughter will be entering high school soon." Haruka gave a confused look. "My wife and I adopted three children a few years ago. They had each lost their family in some way, but they've finally gotten used to us enough to call us family." He looked up and smiled as he thought of them running around the house, playing heroes. "It's really nice to have everyone together." Haruka smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess so." He watched as his teacher stood and stretched.  
"Aaaah, I should probably take you home now... I'll finish up the rest at home"  
"Okay!"

* * *

One day, Haruka and Takane were studying in school. Haruka had finished his homework and decided to play a game he had seen Takane play. He had gotten pretty good at it and the tournaments were coming up soon. He thought Takane might like him more if he would get into some of the things she liked. Instead, she got mad at him and put of her headphones to block him out. He was hoping she would finish quicker so they could play together. He sighed and went back to playing.  
After a few minuets, Haruka started to feel dizzy. His vision became blurred and the sounds from the game all seemed to mix into one long note. His body became numb and he couldn't control his fingers anymore. This feeling was all too familiar to him. He managed to lift his head to look to Takane and mutter quietly before his body gave out.  
"Takane...help..."  
Suddenly, his world went black.

* * *

_The albino opened his eyes. A few bubbles rose in front of his dark pink–almost red–eyes. He tried to blink the feeling of water away from his eyes. His surroundings were blurred and he soon realized he was inside some sort of container. He slowly moved his head as he began to feel the slight pressure on his face, noticing the mask connected to him. Looking to his right, small pink marks catching his eye, he noticed his arm stretched out, different wires connected in different parts. He tilted his head curiously, moving his fingers differently. Looking to his left, he did the same, but something else caught his eye. Someone was laying on a bed next to his container. A monitor next to the bed was beeping quietly until it became a steady tone, the moving line becoming straight. A shadow went over his face, making the android look away. The movement made his white hair fall over his face. He moved slightly and looked through his hair, seeing a strange man with a white jacket on standing in front of him. The man was saying something, but he couldn't hear through the glass. Soon, he began to feel sleepy and let his eyes close once again._

___**I should tell you all that I stared at my iPad for freakin TWO HOURS before I got somthing written down. And that was four hours before I decided to start writing. I got distracted. A lot. orz  
HARUKA WHY ARE YOU SO HARD TO WRITE ABOUT *facefloor*  
Review...? Thanks for the love so far. It really helps me to keep writing.**_  
*•.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.•*  
_**Hope you all stay safe today!  
IT'S THE 15TH! (This has been uploaded at 12:30 my time xD)**_


	12. Hiyori in the Haze

"You know, I've never really seen what my sister looks like until I saw her in the coffin today." The black haired girl stared out the window of the moving car. "I wonder if she even knew she had a little sister..."  
"Don't be like that, Hiyori," her companion said, smiling. "I'm sure she had her reasons for leaving. Like work?" Hiyori let out a huff.  
"Then why didn't she ever come to visit?" Hibiya fell silent and looked at his hands that sat quietly in his lap. "Exactly," Hiyori muttered. After a bit of awkward silence, Hiyori sighed. "Sorry... Thanks for coming with me," she smiled and ruffled his hair. He returned her smile.  
"No problem, Hiyori!"  
Hiyori played the scene over and over in her head. When had it all gone wrong? They were childhood friends, and now they were dealing with each others deaths, seeing each other die every day. Each time Hibiya did something that caused him to be killed, she used the next day to make it even between them. It felt like hundreds of times she had to chase that cat into the street. She had walked in front of Hibiya at just the right moment that he would get distracted, keeping him just out of range of the falling poles.  
Over and over, the same thing happened. She would be at the park, petting a black cat she found. Hibiya would come and they would talk. She memorized all of the words he would say, his expressions, even the tone of voice. Sometimes she would talk about the 'dream' she would have, and other times he seemed too uneasy to talk about it. Each time she told him, he would get really nervous. Eventually, she decided not to tell him anymore. He didn't deserve to be hurt in the first place. He was always there for her, so she would repay him, no matter how many times it would take.  
One thing she began to notice was a man who seemed to be at every scene. Sometimes he would have white hair and clothing and would always be running to them, but the heat would always make his body almost...see-through. Other times he would be dressed in black and would have black clothes on and laugh at how stupid they were. After a while, she decided it must've been a death god toying with them. After all, he seemed familiar, and her heart began to race a bit every time she would see him.  
One day, Hiyori had gotten an idea. Every day, one of them would be killed at the same time. She got up, making the cat jump off of her lap and started walking to the intersection. She waited for the right moment before running into the street, like she had done so many times before.  
This time, Hibiya wasn't there to call out her name.  
No one came to see if she was alright.  
Everything vanished, and it finally ended.  
The awful shouts and cries of the cicada finally seemed to quiet down.  
She had figured out the secret behind the never ending summer day.  
A light rain began to fall over the city, contrary to the hot and sunny day that had been forecasted earlier that day.

* * *

Hibiya walked down the sidewalk with the white-haired man who had a strange name. He seemed familiar, so Hibiya didn't mind. He looked around constantly in search for Hiyori. He couldn't remember them being apart for so long. Part of him realized he wouldn't find her today as he watched the rain fall, it seemed to wash away the monochrome of the city. His eyes widened as he realized he had finally gotten out of the heat.  
"—that's why, don't ever forget what happened today."

* * *

Hibiya was being helplessly dragged around the city by Momo, another member of the Makakushi Dan. Every so often, she would do something that would remind him of his friend, and his happy-ish mood would disappear. When the sun was setting, the two made their way to the park, the same one where it all started. The reds and blues of the sky mixed, making him feel nauseated. As he looked to the swings, he saw Hiyori again, sitting on the swing alone.  
"Nee, Hibiya, promise you won't forget about me?" Her voice was faint, but he knew it was hers. Instantly, the tears began to fall, and Hiyori watched as the older woman comforted her friend before she took him away.

* * *

**_SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND SHORT STORY AND OVER ALL SORRY TO ALL YOU HIBIMOMO SHIPPERS, BUT THE COW SAYS MOO. Okay sorry. Words cannot describe how sad I am, only excuses. I lost my iPad charger. Gomen'nasai ;3;  
A few notes:  
Dumpling-senpi, IM SO SORRY I NEVER REPLIED TO YOUR REVIEW. I JUST REALIZED AND I FELT LIKE A TOTAL JERK orz. I really do like your story [even if I only got to like chapter five before] and when I went back to reading, I realized what you meant... I plagerized(sort of) without knowing XD I'm so sorry T^T -Everyone, if you haven't already, go read Dyed in Red. It is one of the best ACTUAL fanfiction's for KagePro out there.- :3 also MY FRIEND SHARES YOUR BIRTHDAY. She mostly freaked out about having a birthday two days after everyone died. XD. It's not as bad as another friend who's birthday IS the 15... Anyways, happy late birthday :)  
Kuro-san: thank you so much! It's always fun to read your reviews :3 I felt the same way... Especially after reading Konoha's State of the World in the third novel. HOLLY CRAP. To make you and everyone feel a bit better about HaruTaka, Haruka had feelings for Takane and asked someone to tell her before he lost his memory. IN THE HAZE. *dies*  
Miyu-chan: we all know why you were at the park. ;) lol Jk Jk. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner... I'm sorry T^T also, the chapter you requested is almost finished, and to give you a hint, Kido is the villager. THAT'S ALL IM SAYING. and I'm making it more with the whole Night Series. Prepare to be confused–like me–.  
That was long.  
STAY TUNED FOR MORE!_**


End file.
